Kana (Goddess)
Kana '「仮名」is one of the highest-ranked members of the Goddess Clan and the Supreme Deity`s other daughter as Elizabeth`s twin sister. She is also the original incarnation of Kana Liones, as well Gowther the Goat`s Sin of Lust`s lover 3,000 years ago. She was later revived by Mescula of the Ten Commandments reconciling with Gowther her lover before she died again in front Gowther`s eyes. She is part of the main cast in the Oceans fanfiction and is the narrator for the first chapter in the fanfiction. Appearance Kana looks identical to Kana Liones, except for a shorter fringe and with two pairs of wings on her back, the second pair smaller than the first. Her eyes are blue but manifest the symbol of a triskele in both her eyes whenever she uses her powers. Kana often wears a dark maroon tie over a white collared sleeveless dress that exposes her back, along with black leggings and cloth shoes adorned with a ribbon. In her fight with against a Demon Clan Member, Kana wore dark pants with a dark top with buttons vertically coming down from the neck. When Gowther describes Kana to the other Seven Deadly Sins he describes her as "beautiful Goddess that in her heart deeply the Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan alike and wished for peace." Personality Kana is a extremely humble Goddess and does not believe she is above even simple humans. When she claims a victory she does not gloat but instead congratulates her teammates. Many Goddesses and even some Demons were impressed with her very humble nature. Highly protective over her sister she did not approve of Meliodas`s relationship with her twin sister. Gradually as she began to warm up to him, she approved of his relationship with her twin sister even joking and playing around with him. The two are shown to have good relations as they are often seen joking together. On the outside, Kana was a violent temperamental Goddess that hated Demons and on the inside of her body was a extremely sweet Goddess that wanted the Ancient Holy War to stop and peace to reign. Kana deeply loved Gowther and even told him to find another person to love just as deeply as he loved her so that they may experience his gentle but caring love. Mael even said to Kana Liones that "you look everything like the Kana that I loved with all of my heart but then Gowther that Demon Clan-controlled puppet took your original incarnation from me." History 3,000 years ago Being related to the Deity, Kana and her twin sister Elizabeth knew the Four Archangels since a young age. Kana was especially close with her mother and often made food for her or was seen discussing battle plans with her. Ludociel the leader of the Four Archangels often was found looking for Mael with Kana. At some point she met Merlin with Elizabeth and became very close to her considering her to be their little sister. Memories of the Holy War arc Despite her opposite nature to the Demon Clan, Kana wanted there to be no Holy War as it would destroy everything that she had worked to promote peace between the two warring clans. She fought alongside Meliodas, and their close friends, the kings Gloxina and Drole as members of Stigma, an alliance of the Fairy, Giant, and Goddess clans to fight the Demon Clan. Shortly after the soul of King and Diane are sent back in time to inhabit the bodies of Gloxinia and Drole, Kana and Elizabeth appears before the two of them and Meliodas, preparing to go to the Valley of Fossils, which was under attack by an army of demons. While Gloxinia, Drole, Kana, and Meliodas fight the Ten Commandments member Calmadios, Elizabeth confronts the lesser demons and talks to their inner hearts, convincing them to retreat. After that, together with the rescued humans, going back to the Fairy King`s Forest, where the Stigma Headquarters lie. Elizabeth then hears Ludociel speaking of his plan to exterminate the demons to the other allied clans. Hoping for a peaceful solution to the war she tries to talk the archangel out of his plan, but to no avail as Kana her twin sister also agrees with the plan. Mere minutes after their argument Ludociel's plan begins to come to fruition, when an army of demons led by five of the Ten Commandments approaches the forest. Elizabeth flew to them and try to stop their advance by speaking with the demons. She then discovers from Monspeet that tens of thousands of demons have disappeared and that their magical power can be sensed from within the forest. Elizabeth promises to try to negotiate with Ludociel for their freedom, hoping for the demon to retreat before Ludociel can enact his plan. Derieri, however, puts another condition to their retreat: to have Stigma hand over Meliodas to them, a condition that Elizabeth refuses. After the unsuccessful end of her negotiation with the demons, Elizabeth looks in horror as Ludociel enacts his plan, showing the hostage demons trapped into a giant ark and then killing them. She is then knocked to the ground by Derieri shortly before other two archangels appear to fight the Ten Commandments. To prevent Elizabeth from interfering with their fight against the Ten Commandments, they trapped her in an Ark Barrier. Soon after, Meliodas, Diane (as Drole), and King (as Gloxinia) arrive. Meliodas frees Elizabeth from the Ark, damaging himself. Distraught by the deaths of the demons, Elizabeth flies up to where the Archangels and the Ten Commandments are facing off and orders Ludociel to stand down. She then uses her powers on the demons' Indura and frees them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels Tarmiel and Sariel, who acknowledged not only her power but her reasons to fight. Kana fought with Ludociel against Tarmiel and Sariel. The first reincarnation shown after her death in the Ancient Holy War was as a member of the Goddess Clan. Since the war, Kana has reincarnated 2 times, to her current life Kana Liones. Plot Prelude to the Holy War arc Kana briefly appears in the dreams of a comatose Estrossa along with her twin sister Elizabeth, where he reminisced about an instance where Elizabeth appeared before him asking if he had gotten into a fight with his elder brother, while Kana scoffed in the background and offered him udon noodles with shrimp over it. Abilities and Equipment As the other daughter of the Supreme Deity, Kana is a powerful goddess who is quite confident in her abilities. The mere release of her magic power was able to push back the Indura forms of Derieri and Monspeet, while causing Gloxinia, Drole and Ludociel to struggle against it from a distance. Her power was even praised by the mightiest Archangel Mael, who recognized her to be as capable as Meliodas or Ludociel and even high-ranked members of the Demon Clan praised her power and called her a very capable fight hence her many titles. All the Goddess clan related spells utilized by Kana were inherited for potential use by her reincarnations. Abilities ''Main article: Ark * '''Ark「聖櫃アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan which creates light particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy explosions or extremely large blades. It is mainly used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it with light, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. In battle, Kana has been shown to be capable of manifesting a large Ark blade, using it against the Demon Clan Member she was fighting in the final stages of the Holy War. * Let There Be Light「光あれ Hikari Are」: Kana crosses her arms, firing off drill-shaped projectiles purifying massive darkness and extracting it from the target, including the Indura form of the Demon Clan and reverting their hosts to their original form. It also can eliminate any lingering hatred the dead may leave behind that prevents them from fully passing on as well. * Telekinesis: Kana possesses the ability to make something float with her mind. She was capable of lifting even Drole a member of the Giant Clan with considerable ease and even snatched Gloxina`s Spirit Spear away from him before he could hurt a human. * Song of the Archangels: A spell that allows the user to call forth the Holy Grail and use it to maintain balance and order. Kana later taught this spell to Drole and Gloxina. * Flight: As a Goddess, Kana possesses wings for flight, allowing her to fly at considerable heights with ease. * Sword Fighting: Unlike the other three Archangels, Kana was capable of fighting with a sword when on the ground. Battles Memories of a Holy War arc * Kana and Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Win Quotes * (To Tarmiel and Sariel) What right do you have to say that we are saving the Demons from harm. The truth is we are only hurting them more. Look at their pained faces and tell me that they are not crying out in pain? See even you agree with me. I wish this war would end wars only lead to more wars. Trivia * Kana was Merlin`s lover before she became Gowther`s lover. * Pickled plums and Udon noodles are Kana`s favorite foods. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Clan Category:Deceased